1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a storage system, a storage controller and a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The environment surrounding information systems is rapidly changing such as the progress of IT technology and shifting to broadband. Along with this, measures against the rapid increase of the amount of data handled are seriously required. Therefore, the storage systems operating in data centers are being subjected to prompt shifting to larger capacities and higher performances of the storage controllers such as disk array apparatuses.
To increase the storage area, a disk array apparatus can additionally be provided for example. However, accordingly as the number of the disk array apparatuses installed increases the load of management on the host computer side is inevitably increased, which may affect running of applications on the host computer side. Furthermore, recently, so-called “virtualization” is in progress that is a technology for managing a huge storage area efficiently without making users aware of the hardware configuration as far as possible. However, the virtualization may cause an increase of the load of processing on the host computer side.
In view of such circumstances, it is expected that the need for the technology for reducing the load of processing on the host computer side will become greater and greater. A technology is thus being sought that ensures larger capacities and higher performances of storage controllers without increasing the load of processing on the host computer side.